dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
DC Extended Universe (My Version)
This is my version of DC Extended Universe. Films Phase 1 # Man of Steel ## Synopsis: Clark Kent, one of the last of an extinguished race disguised as an unremarkable human, is forced to reveal his identity when Earth is invaded by an army of survivors who threaten to bring the planet to the brink of destruction. ## Hero: Superman ## Villain: General Zod, Faora-Ul, Jaz-Ur ## Release Date: June 14, 2013 # The Batman ## Synopsis: After the death of his parents, billionaire Bruce Wayne decides to protect his home town, Gotham City from criminals. But, in order to do that, he must strike at the heart of the criminals. Than, he a bat arrives where he was giving the idea of becoming the Batman to strike at the heart of criminals where he battles the two crime bosses, Black Mask and Rupert Throne while also dealing with the madman, the Joker who plans on becoming Gotham's next crime boss. ## Hero: Batman ## Villain: Joe Chill, Rupert Throne, Black Mask, Joker ## Release Date: February 21, 2014 # Wonder Woman ## Synopsis: ## Hero: Wonder Woman ## Villain: Ares, Cheetah ## Release Date: August 29, 2014 # Superman/Batman ## Synopsis: ## Hero: Superman, Batman ## Villain: Lex Luthor, Joker, Harley Quinn, Neutron ## Release Date: March 13, 2015 # The Flash ## Synopsis: After being struck by lightning, police scientist Barry Allen wake ups where he was gaining the powers of running super fasts, he become an superhero know as the Flash after stopping an criminal named Captain Boomerang. Than, he battles two metahumans; Captain Cold and Heat Wave. ## Hero: Flash ## Villain: Captain Boomerang, Captain Cold, Heat Wave ## Release Date: August 14, 2015 # Infinity: Dawn of Justice ## Synopsis: ## Hero: Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter ## Villain: Lex Luthor (Reveal to be an White Martian in disguise), Killer Croc, Giganta, Livewire ## Release Date: November 27, 2015 # Green Lantern ## Synopsis: After having an hero for an mouth, Hal Jordan travel to the planet, more coming soon... ## Hero: Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter (only appears in the credit scene) ## Villain: Sportsmaster, Sinestro ## Release Date: April 29, 2016 # Aquaman ## Synopsis: ## Hero: Aquaman, Martian Manhunter (only appears in credit scene) ## Villain: Ocean Master, Black Manta ## Release Date: August 5, 2016 # Justice League ## Synopsis: As Martian Manhunter being in Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, the Green Lantern, the Flash, and Aquaman to formed together as the Justice League where they battles an army of extraterrestrial maleviolent aliens know as the White Martians when they begin an secret invasion on Earth. ## Hero: Justice League (Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter), Miss Martain ## Villain: White Martians ## Release Date: January 20, 2017 # Martian Manhunter ## Synopsis: After the event of The Justice League, ## Hero: Martian Manhunter, Miss Martain ## Villain: ## Release Date: May 12, 2017 Phase 2 # The Batman 2 ## Synopsis: ## Hero: Batman, Robin ## Villain: Bank Robbers, Penguin, Deadshot ## Release Date: # Man of Steel 2 ## Synopsis: ## Hero: Superman, Supergirl ## Villain: Bank Robbers, Magpie, Brainiac ## Release Date: # Green Lantern 2 ## Synopsis: ## Hero: Green Lantern ## Villain: Evil Star, ## Release Date: # Static Shock ## Synopsis: ## Hero: Static ## Villain: Hot Streak ## Release Date: # Wonder Woman 2 ## Synopsis: ## Hero: Wonder Woman, Wonder Girl ## Villain: ## Release Date: # Green Arrow ## Synopsis: ## Hero: Green Arrow, Batman, Robin ## Villain: Damian Darhkm, Rupert Throne ## Release Date: # The Flash 2 ## Synopsis: ## Hero: Flash, Kid Flash ## Villain: Rogues (Captain Cold, Heat Wave, Weather Wizard, Captain Boomerang, & Mirror Master), Reverse-Flash ## Release Date: # Dr. Fate ## Synopsis: ## Hero: Dr. Fate ## Villain: ## Release Date: # Aquaman 2 ## Synopsis: ## Hero: Aquaman, Aqualad ## Villain: Ocean Master, Siren, Aquabeast ## Release Date: # Martian Manhunter 2 ## Synopsis: ## Hero: Martian Manhunter, Miss Martian ## Villain: ## Release Date: # Teen Titans ## Synopsis: ## Hero: Teen Titans (Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Wonder Girl, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Miss Martian, Supergirl) ## Villain: Deathstroke ## Release Date: # Justice League vs. Teen Titans ## Synopsis: ## Hero: ## Villain: Injustice League (Neutron, Killer Croc, Cheetah, Sinestro, Captain Boomerang, Black Manta, Dark Archer), Starro ## Release Date: # Doom Patrol ## Synopsis: ## Hero: Doom Patrol (Mentor, Beast Boy, Robot-Man, Mr. Negative, Elseti-Girl) ## Villain: Brotherhood of Evil (Brain, Madame Rogue, Monsieur Mallah, Garguax, General Immortus) ## Release Date: Phase 3 # Cyborg # Man of Steel 3 # Green Arrow 2 # Dr. Fate 2 # Captain Marvel # Doom Patrol 2 # Wonder Woman 3 # The Batman 3 # Green Lantern 3 # Teen Titans 2 # Martian Manhunter 3 # The Flash 3 # Nightwing # Suicide Squad # Justice League 2 ## Synopsis: ## Hero: Justice League (Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Cyborg, Aquaman, Captain Marvel, Orion, Cyborg, Green Arrow, Orion, Mr. Miracle, Big Barda) ## Villain: Darkseid, Steppenwolf, Kalibak, Riproar, Granny Goodness, Female Furies (Mad Harriet, Lashina, Stompa, Gilotina), Parademons ## Release Date: Phase 4 # Wonder Woman 4 # New Gods # Fire and Ice # Men of Steel 4 # Green Arrow 3 # Swamp Thing # Booster Gold # Blue Beetle # Green Lantern 4 # The Batman 4 # The Flash 4 # Nightwing 2 # Legends of Tomorrow # Hawkman and Hawkwoman # Maritan Manhunter 4 # Teen Titans 3 # Doom Patrol 3 # Cyborg 2 # Dr. Fate 3 # Captain Marvel 2 # Justice League 4 Phase 5 # Phase 6 # Television Series Live-Action Series * Superman: The Man of Steel (NBC) * The Dark Knight (NBC) * Wonder Woman: Amazon Princess (The CW) Cartoon Web Series * The Flash (Machina) * Green Lantern: Animated (Netflix) * The Justice League of America (Netflix) * Doom Patrol: The Animated Series (Machina)